


夜

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	夜

觥筹交错，灯火辉煌，不知道为何，这样的场合总是令人感到格外寂寞。

夜风里传来的脚步声和古龙水的味道，那并不是他在等待的人。

盖伊冲他点点头，扬了扬手里的烟：“里面太闷了，我出来透透气。介意我抽一根吗？”

阿尔德里奇摇头说：“我只介意你不分一根给我。”

盖伊歪嘴一笑，给他递了一根，动作熟练地帮他点着了。

烟头明灭，阿尔德里奇猛地抽了一口，心情奇怪地平复了下来。

他们两个好一阵子都没有说话，在缭绕的烟雾中想着各自的心事。

“那不是你的错。”盖伊突兀地说，他的嗓音比平时低沉顺滑，“那是他自己的问题，他跟波波之间必须解决的问题，跟你没关系。”

阿尔德里奇看了他一眼：“有人说是我的错吗？”

盖伊耸耸肩：“没有人这么跟我说过。我只不过是……你知道的……万一你在自责……”

“我从没这样想过。”阿尔德里奇打断了他，“他是他，我是我，我影响不到他的决定，反之亦然。我们只是……一般的队友……这样而已。”

盖伊不置可否地撇嘴：“当然了。”

阿尔德里奇反问他：“你会觉得是你的责任吗？”

“我？”盖伊有点吃惊地说，“我只跟他一起打了几场球，为什么我会这么想？”

“那你为什么觉得我会那么想？”

“嘿，我没有别的意思。如果我冒犯到你了，那我向你道歉。”

看来阿尔德里奇并没有打算轻易放过他，盖伊举起一只手说，“别误会，我没有在暗示什么，就是随便找个话题而已。”

“找个别的话题吧。”阿尔德里奇干巴巴地说。

盖伊无奈地叹气。

“你下赛季什么打算？”结果还是阿尔德里奇主动问。

“我？看季后赛打得怎样吧。”

阿尔德里奇点点头。盖伊的合同不大，算是大伤之后证明自己用的，指望着能打出身价再拿个像样的合同。

“我很喜欢马刺，我也很喜欢你，不过……”盖伊委婉地说，不过阿尔德里奇知道他的意思。

“那当然，你必须为自己打算。忠诚啊情谊啊……联盟没有几个人有这个奢侈谈这些，大多数人都是生意而已。”

“其实你也不必……”

“我是自己愿意的。”阿尔德里奇截住他的话头。

盖伊想“那你可真是个大傻瓜”，他知道这话他不能说出口，不过他的表情可能把一切都说了。

“我知道你在想什么，像我这样的傻子可能已经不多了，不过我就是我，我没法当个聪明人。”阿尔德里奇把烟头戳灭了，没有什么公德心地扔在地上。

“我没那么想。”盖伊无力地反驳，自己也知道自己没有什么说服力。

阿尔德里奇不理他，自顾自地把手伸进盖伊的口袋，摸了两下，又掏出一根烟来，叼在嘴里。

盖伊摇摇头，还是凑过去帮他把火点上。红色的烟头在黑暗中闪了几下。阿尔德里奇噘起嘴唇，把烟圈喷在盖伊的脸上。

“你真没礼貌。”盖伊心里跳了一下，嘴上却半真半假地说。

“你能把我怎么样？”阿尔德里奇跟他眨眨眼睛，有点挑衅，也有点无辜。他的眼睛生得很美，他自己也知道这一点。

盖伊刚想开口，默里的声音突然传过来：“好啊，原来你们俩藏在这里说悄悄话呢，马努派我来找你们。”

阿尔德里奇若无其事地弹弹烟灰：“你跟鲁迪先进去吧，我抽完这支再说。”

盖伊无可奈何，乖乖跟默里回去了。过了一会儿，阿尔德里奇也回来了，他被帕克和吉诺比利一左一右夹在中间，完全享受蒂姆邓肯的待遇，盖伊连跟他接上话头的机会都没有。只有偶尔目光相接，流露出一点点未尽之意。

要不是散场的时候，阿尔德里奇要盖伊送他，他还以为今天又是竹篮打水一场空。

“真得喝多了？”盖伊的跑车在高速公路上开得飞快，“后天有客场比赛。”

“放心，我清醒得很，完全具有行为能力。”

这话说得很有暗示性，搞得人心里痒痒的。盖伊小心翼翼地在后视镜里瞄了阿尔德里奇一眼。他的胳膊架在车窗上，似笑非笑，看不出什么端倪。

“这么说，我等会儿有机会上门喝咖啡啦？”盖伊试探地问。

“也许吧……如果你想的话。”阿尔德里奇打开了音乐，汽车音响里传来了Kendrick Lamar的新专。他的手停顿了一秒钟，切换到了下一首Rhianna的歌。盖伊没说什么，懒洋洋地把手臂环在副驾的靠背上，一脚踩下了油门。

***

他们刚走进房门就如胶似漆地纠缠在了一起，交换着烟草和雄性气息的吻，连灯都来不及开。黑暗中，盖伊碰倒了什么东西，“砰”的一声。

“Fuck！”

“别管它。”阿尔德里奇的气息仍旧着盖伊的唇舌，“我们上楼。”

他们在楼梯口热烈地接吻，交换津液，舌头搅动口腔，水声啧啧，仿佛蕴含着某种暗示，令人心跳加速。

盖伊是个中老手了。他从小就高大帅气，很受欢迎，进了联盟以后跟队友鬼混也不是一次两次。

这几年联盟开始在球员之间进行投票，评选一些诸如“最想跟他当队友”，“最有可能成为全明星”之类的奖项。不过球员们私下早就有一些“最喜欢玩群P”，“最有可能在更衣室乱搞”之类的非官方投票。

这当然只是大家随便投着玩玩的，也没有人认真发放选票和统计数据，不过就盖伊知道有这项投票以来，阿尔德里奇就一直在“最想跟他一夜销魂的球员”排行榜上居高不下。

之所以居高不下，主要原因当然是外表的吸引力，大家都有那么多诱惑，没有时间去了解床伴的灵魂。还有一部分原因是大家睡不到他，阿尔德里奇性格内向，一向把私生活保护得很好，盖伊来马刺之前，从没听说过他跟谁有什么。就连某些后起之秀借着新闻采访大胆表白，结果也是石沉大海。

不过这并不妨碍盖伊撩他。反正他一向没皮没脸，从来不把拒绝当做一回事。阿尔德里奇也没有给过他硬钉子碰，所以事情发展到这一步，也算是顺理成章吧。

盖伊模模糊糊地想，阿尔德里奇倒是察觉到了他在分心，更加用力地圈住了他的腰。他们火热的胯下紧紧贴在一起，盖伊忍不住呻吟了一声，把杂念都抛到九霄云外去了。

他把套衫从头上褪下来，猿臂蜂腰，身材精悍，肌肉隆起，块垒分明。

阿尔德里奇的眼睛满意地眯起来，喉咙里像只大猫一样咕噜咕噜的。

盖伊一向对自己的外貌很有自信，这会儿难免加倍得意起来：“怎么样？满意你看到的吗？”

阿尔德里奇舔咬着他的耳垂说：“看是挺中看的，中不中用就要试过才知道了……”

火热的气息喷在盖伊的脸上，他伸手在阿尔德里奇的屁股上捏了一把，结实又有弹性，手感不错。

“怎么样？你还满意吗？”阿尔德里奇在他耳边轻声细语地说，几乎悄不可闻。

“那要试过才知道了。”盖伊喘不过气地说。

***

床头的电子钟显示现在已经是凌晨五点了。

盖伊叹了一口气，从扔在床边的裤子里摸出最后一根烟：“能抽吗？”

阿尔德里奇默默点点头，从完事起他就没说过一句话，只是静静地躺着。要不是每次转头都能看到他亮晶晶的眼睛，盖伊几乎要以为他已经睡着了。

盖伊点着了烟，没吸几口，就被阿尔德里奇从手里抽走了。他接着抽了两口，又还给了盖伊。

他们两个你一口我一口地抽着烟，到仿佛比刚才肌肤摩擦的时候更加亲密。

“你知道，虽然我在场上是他的替补，不过我并不是他。”盖伊也不知道自己怎么会谈到这个。

阿尔德里奇看了他一眼，什么也没说。

他们又抽了几口，闹钟突然响了起来，被阿尔德里奇伸手按掉了，想必他平时起床训练的时间到了。

房间里格外安静，令盖伊不自觉地想要说什么：“用我来填补空虚的话，可能只会让你更空虚。我的未来在哪里，连我自己也不知道……”

阿尔德里奇冷哼了一声，连盖伊也觉得自己有点虚伪，等到现在这个时候说这些，好像有点推脱责任的意思。

“我又不是十八岁的小朋友，你放心好了。”

“我不是那个意思。”盖伊有点讪讪地说，他结实的胳膊环住阿尔德里奇光裸的肩膀。

“我懂。”阿尔德里奇从他嘴里抽走烟，又抽起来。

“也许我不是你等的人，也许你也不是我等的人。也许我在马刺只是个过客……”

“我懂。”阿尔德里奇说。

归根结底，他们终究还是只有自己。只是人海茫茫，一晌贪欢，在彼此的身上留下片刻温暖。

“我懂……”


End file.
